Long electrical wires, cables and cords are often used to provide power to yard care equipment and powered tools. Other types of long electrical cables are often used with audio-visual equipment and computers to connect microphones, cameras, recording equipment, and the like. Mechanical wires, cables, and cords are often used as guy wires, temporary fencing, and support structures for flags, ensigns, and other signaling devices. In fact, long wires, cables, and cords, both electrical and mechanical are common devices that while very useful tend to tangle, causing knots, delayed use, damage, aggravation and safety hazards.
When wires, cables, and cords are not being used they are usually coiled up in a loose fashion or manually wound around a reel of some type. However, coiling or winding a long wire, cable, or cord often induces tension twists that causes tangles, knots, and damage when the wire, cable or cord is later uncoiled or unwound. Those tangles and knots can seriously delay deployment and use of the wire, cord, or cable. In addition, tangles and knots can shorten the useable lifespan of the wire, cord, or cable, which can increase costs and waste time.
After being coiled or wound the wire, cable, or cord is often simply tossed into a pile where they cannot only become tangled with other cables, but are subject to damage from contact with other items or become a safety hazard if stepped on.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that can easily coil and uncoil long wires, cables, and cords. Beneficially, the device would also protect the wound item from physical damage.